Conventionally, a user receives query formulation assistance from a local application or a remote server that provides cached terms based on queries previously received by conventional search engines from the user or other users that submit queries to the conventional search engines.
Conventional search engines receive queries from users to locate web pages having terms that match the terms included in the received queries. Conventional search engines assist a user with query formulation by caching terms sent to the conventional search engines from all users of the conventional search engines on servers that are remote from the users and displaying one or more of the cached terms to a user that is entering a user query for the conventional search engines. The user selects any one of the cached terms to complete the query and receives a listing of web pages having terms that match the terms included in the user query.